


I don't want this night to end

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Daddy Kink, Dinner, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Happy Ending, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sex, Shyness, Studying, Television Watching, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91





	I don't want this night to end

As Stiles was driving his jeep you were on your phone, scrolling down among the many pictures and gifs, but you couldn’t really concentrate as you were nervous about your History teacher’s choice of putting you and Stiles as a pair to study together. It had two reasons you weren’t found of the idea. 1:You were among the few who had the worst grades, and it made you feel super anxious how it’ll be visible during your essay writing with the teenage boy. 2:You knew he wanted to be in a pair with Scott or Lydia but because the teacher insisted on picking the pairs, there was no reason to argue with him. You just felt horrible enough to not say a single word on the way to the boy’s house, him not being in the mood to talk either exactly for the same reasons like you, at least you thought so. 

Once you entered his house, you quickly took of your black sneakers, not wanting him to wait for you too long. When he offered you a glass of water, you kindly refused it, walking up the stairs after him to his room. Then once he asked you to sit down on his bed, you did, looking around in his room. Eventually he unpacked the books you’ve borrowed from the library placing them on his bed before he sat down on the other edge of it. You were feeling your fast heart beating, that you’d say something wrong, or if you wouldn’t know maybe a basic information. 

“Okay, so we’re looking for the political life in Europe between the two world wars, so from…”

“1918 till 1939.” You said quickly, smiling as finally the boy looked at you with a kind look. Maybe you had bad grades but you wanted to show at least you memorized the most important dates. 

“Great. So we’ll divide the interwar period, I’ll make notes from 1918 till 1929 and you from 1930 till 1939. We can also mention a little about the two world wars, politicians, leaders and such. Okay so we’ll do this today and on the weekend we’ll start typing it down. Would you like to do the typing?”

“Sure, I’ll bring my laptop then.” You said being now more relieved the muscle tension going away, that after all, this essay writing won’t even be as bad as you’ve suspected it to be. 

You usually tended to stop focusing on your studies at home, and started daydreaming or making silly doodles, but right then as you began to work with Stiles on the essay, you didn’t let your brain rest for a single minute. You didn’t even hear when the boy asked if it’s okay if he turns on his hifi, you were writing down all the names, dates, details, using lot of A4 papers. You only dropped your pen once there was a knock on the boy’s door. When the man stepped inside you felt suddenly the room’s temperature has risen with a few more degrees, of course it didn’t, but that’s what it felt like. You adjusted a lock behind your ear completely stupid and unnecessary but it’s just some sort of a reflex as you held your eyes on the handsome man in his early fifties. 

“Hey kiddo.” Meanwhile Stiles introduced you to him you tried not to show how your pulse went above which was considered healthy. Stiles’ father wasn’t simply handsome but so hot in his sheriff outfit, the jacket with the badge, his charming smile. 

“I’m making lasagna, I’ll let you guys know when it’s done.” You exhaled slowly when he looked at you with a smile, before you quickly looked back down at the book not wanting to drag Stiles’ attention on what kind of an effect his father had on you. You still continued to work hard but you couldn’t wait for the dinner to be ready and not because you were hungry. Once you heard Stiles’ father, you put the pen down immediately and got up from the bed, pulling on your band tshirt a bit nervously as Stiles shot a surprised look at you, at how quickly you were on your feet ready to go downstairs. As you imagined he was probably thinking how important food was to you which didn’t help at all on your already shy behavior, so you just followed behind him downstairs to the kitchen. 

“You can take it upstairs, I’ll give trays.”

“Cool.”

“No.” We looked at each other with Stiles as we gave different answers at the same time. “I just prefer eating at the table…if it’s okay.” You said on a little veiled voice, thankfully Stiles only shrugged and picked up his own tray with the food on it. 

“I’ll be upstairs, watching my series.” You stood there a little uncomfortably till he turned around and left, for some crazy reason your confidence going slightly higher once it was only you and Stiles’ father. 

“It smells wonderful.” You said with a shy smile as you sat down at the table front of the sheriff. 

“Oh it’s frozen, really no need to compliment it.”

“Well, I think I’d be able to ruin even a frozen food.” You chuckled a little smiling how he shot a smirk towards you. “I can cook but sometimes it’s just hard to focus on one thing, I start to wash the dishes then in the next moment I smell the burnt odour coming from our oven.” Now you smiled bright how the gray haired man broke out into a shorter laughter. You took the first bite from the lasagna humming as it really tasted good even if it was only frozen. You were sure your whole cheek was burning red how the older male was holding his eyes on you. 

“I’m glad Stiles finally found himself someone like you.” You almost spat the food out when he said that quickly sipping from the juice which was ahead of you in the glass.

“I’m only his classmate. I doubt him, or to be honest any of the guys would want to date me in the school.” You didn’t say it sadly, you sort of got used to it not being at all a popular girl, remembering the bullies you used to get at your primary school. “But I’m not sure I’d want to date with them either. While other girls go crazy for teen celebrities, my celebrity crushes starts at the age of forty five.” It sort of came out of you, you didn’t know what got into you to open up like that within seconds, when you usually remained silent for the whole day you spent at school, but talking to Stiles’ father was different than with those boys or girls around your age.

“I really don’t understand boys these days. Really don’t take it the wrong way, but if you’d have been a student at my school the boys would have queued front of your house, including myself as well.” 

“Oh…no, I really doubt that.” You were now all flushed furthermore you felt your heartbeats echoing in your ears. This was the first actual compliment you received so far. From then while you were eating the two of you continued the conversation freely about school. You tried to eat slowly on purpose so the more you could spend in the company of Stiles’ father but eventually your plate was empty. You finished with the juice in your glass before you eventually got up from the table. 

“Good luck on your essay.” And right then you felt like your heart will stop, you were sure you weren’t hallucinating that the sheriff indeed checked you out, not even trying to be discrete, for once in your lifetime you didn’t feel anxious about your look, because of the way this man looked at you.

“Thank you.” You bit onto your lower lip before you walked up the stairs to continue working with Stiles, being in a way better mood than you were earlier on. The two of you were so deep in studying and writing down the details that once Stiles stopped he just pointed out it was already half past eleven. 

“You can sleepover. To be honest I’m too exhausted to drive you home safely. Hope it’s okay, I’ll take the couch.” 

“Sure but really there’s no need, I’m totally fine sleeping on the couch, I’m a bad sleeper so I’ll probably need more hours to finally fall asleep.” You didn’t say it as it wouldn’t have been comfortable to sleep in the boy’s bed but because you heard the television’s noise coming from downstairs, and you hoped Stiles’ father maybe wouldn’t mind if you’d join him watching it. 

“Fine…if that’s what you want. Well see you in the morning then.” Stiles said as he stretched a bit, placing the notes onto his bedside table while you picked your backpack up.

“Goodnight.” You said before you left and closed the door behind you walking downstairs, where you found Stiles’ father sitting on the sofa. You put your backpack beside it adjusting your locks behind your ears before you stepped closer to him. “Stiles said I can sleepover, do you mind if I’d watch the telly with you?”

“God, not at all, I’m watching a classic horror, but we can watch anything you’d like.” 

“No. It’s perfect, Psycho is definitely one of my favourite film. Anthony Perkins is great in it.” You sat down on the sofa beside him, not too close but not too far. “I watched it a few times but it just never gets boring.” That’s what you were good at, films, you knew every single actor, movies, it was such a shame you didn’t have lessons like that at school but Math and other subjects you weren’t good at.

“I agree on that.” The sheriff commented with a smile and put down the glass onto the table front of us which probably had whiskey or some kind of alcohol, due to its smell. 

“I know it’s old and all but some parts still give me the creeps.” You said on your thin voice. There was a short pause then your heart began to beat really fast again as the sheriff scooted closer to you wrapping one of his arm around you. 

“Is it any better like this?” You only nodded to his question, feeling how you’d have been unable to say a single word as you were practically panting now. As you held your eyes on the screen you felt his scent mixed with alcohol and some kind of really manly cologne, what you loved. You were nervous a little, as he probably felt your uneasy breathing from the way your shoulders were moving up and down where his arm was rested. You felt how his rough hand was gently stroking your shoulder, trying really hard to stay calm. You felt bad as apart from the breathing and your pulse, you felt the warmness in your panties. You were watching the film with him like that for another half hour when you felt him pulling you tighter to himself, and you scooted closer to let him know you didn’t mind, that you wanted to be nearer to him as well. You couldn’t help but let out a quiet whimper when his hand slipped down onto your waist and continued stroking you there. You turned your head to face him, soon your eyes meeting with his green eyes. You felt as if your heart would be beating in your throat, from that mature telling look he was giving you. Your whole body shivered when he kissed you, your wet full lips sucked gently on his lower lip before you let him slip his tongue inside your mouth, tasting the whiskey on it. You felt the warmness between your legs getting close to unbearable as your kiss was going deeper and more passionate with him. It was your first kiss, and the way it felt like was better than it ever was in your fantasies with your favourite actors. You slightly leaned over from your heels as you sat there to kiss him more, then once you felt his hand slipping down to grip onto your bum, you felt lost. You ran your fingers along his short gray hair soon scooting over onto his lap, enjoying how he was massaging both your arse cheeks while you shyly pressed your aching lap against his, feeling his massive erection. 

“What a bad girl you are.” You panted more when he commented that on his hoarse voice and didn’t even think when you responded to it.

“Yes daddy…” You looked up into his eyes a little scared if it was okay with him, to call him that, but apart from the situation’s current hotness you just felt like with the roleplay in it, it’d be just perfect, but from the next kiss he gave you, you were sure he didn’t mind to play it like that with you. You held your arms up when he wanted to take your shirt of, being a little nervous what he’d think about you, how you look, but from the comment he made you smiled knowing it’s unnecessary to be like that around him.

“God, my gorgeous girl, you’re so beautiful.” You bit onto your lips when he undid your bra and cupped his hands around your breasts, massaging them lightly before he began to suck on one of your nipple, you never thought such would happen, but you’re moaning quietly right there from joy how he was sucking on your nipple. 

“Ah…daddy..I’m so wet.” You said it on your shaky voice, gasping as he unzipped your grey jeans and slipped his palm under your panties, needing to hold onto his shoulder as otherwise you would have just collapsed on him from the sudden pleasure you felt. He rubbed your cunt just to make you even wetter, before he eventually pushed you onto your back, reaching out quickly to turn the tv off. You were breathing unsteady while he pulled off your jeans, socks, then at last your panties. 

“Do you want daddy to take care of you sweetheart?” You groaned and nodded again while your eyes were fixed on him taking off his shirt in a rush, not caring as few buttons were ripped off and landed on the floor, you look lower once he took off his pants and underwear, your clit throbbing in response when you’ve seen his erect cock, the veins clearly visible on its side, it’s hairy and you just wanted it inside you so badly. You closed your eyes down when he lowered his head and pressed a kiss onto your cunt, eventually pulling your pussy lips apart. As you felt his tongue pressed against your needy clit, you reached down digging onto his short hair, you saw in his eyes how he enjoyed it, how he craved to be with you too. You moaned as he slipped his tongue inside your wet hole, you bent your toes as he was thrusting his tongue inside your virgin hole. It was like he was able to read your mind when he began to rub his thumb against your clit while he continued eating you out. You grabbed onto the arm of the sofa as the intense orgasm ran along your body, you pressed your cunt more against his lips while you were slowly calming down. He pressed one more kiss onto your pussy before he crawled up beside you. You rolled onto your side so he’d have place to lay down behind you. “You’re so pretty darling.” You enjoyed how he was fondling your body with his hand, eventually he pulled the thin blanket onto the two of you which was folded on the sofa’s top. “Do you want daddy’s cock in you sweetheart?” You heart skipped a beat when he asked that, feeling his warm cock being pressed against your arse. 

“Yes daddy, I want it so much.” You whispered on a needy voice.

“We have to be quiet darling. We don’t want mum to hear us, right?” Your belly jumped feeling so needy to be fucked by him, the way he’s talking to you just made you even wetter down there, you felt so dirty but you didn’t care about that. 

“I’ll be quiet daddy, I promise.” You answered while you lifted your left thigh up a bit feeling the wet tip of his cock being pressed against your needy cunt. You closed your eyes and wondered if it was possible to faint from overwhelming pleasures but thankfully you didn’t. You waited till he reached down for his pants pulling a condom out what he quickly pulled up on himself before he pressed his dick back against your cunt. As the tip slipped inside you, you covered your mouth moaning against it as it was so sensitive down there. 

“Shhh it’s alright darling, daddy got you.” You felt immediately better as he wrapped one of his arm around your body pressing kisses onto your cheek and neck while he was slowly pushing his cock further, with some firmer thrusts till he was fully inside of you. “What a good girl. It feels nice now, right sweetheart? Tell daddy how it feels.” 

“It’s so thick and big daddy.” You managed to talk eventually, you squeezed your eyes shut as he made few more firmer thrusts, but then it began to feel better, and the temporary pain faded away, being switched with the warm tingly feeling again. You moaned as quiet as it was possible when he groaned against your neck and began to speed up his thrusting. You felt you were practically soaking wet from him, when he palmed your cunt your body trembled pressing your lap more against his. 

“Will you come again for daddy sweetheart?” You whimpered a yes as he began to fuck you now faster and harder, while he was rubbing your clit, you felt like you could come so many times a day if it’d be you and him. “Come on sweetheart, you’re doing so good.” You reached up to stroke his strong upper arm, then held onto it tight as you felt your orgasm soon hitting you. “That’s it. Come for daddy.” You felt you’ll come so hard like never before as he was whispering into your ear. You turned your head to moan into the pillow as you come, shivering how he thrust his cock faster now inside you. “You’re such a good girl, daddy’s precious little girl.” You left your face buried in the pillow as the way he was talking to you just made your orgasm even more intense. You smiled when he pressed kisses along your neck lightly biting at it. “Do you want daddy’s come inside you angel? To fill you up?” 

“Yes, I want it more than anything daddy. I want all your come inside my pussy.” You smiled as you bit onto the edge of your lip seeing and hearing how you turned him on now with the way you were talking and you stroked his hairy arm as he held tight onto you while he was fucking you roughly in a fast pace. 

“Oh…fuck…fuck…” You moaned along with him as he came inside you, you felt like you’re in heaven as he was fondling your breasts, belly, pressing kisses onto your waist, all your body parts you felt anxious about before, he made you feel wonderful and to forget about such thoughts.  
After he pulled his cock out and got rid of the condom, you rolled onto your other side to face him, and pressed some kisses onto his lips while he was gently stroking your locks, then your cheek. When he hugged you tight to himself stroking your back you felt like you were finally that happy or even more what you’ve been daydreaming about all the time. 

You were slightly stressed in the morning when you were woken up by him, pressing some kisses onto your bare shoulder blades, you were scared it was a one-time event, that he wanted you for only one night. 

“You look so damn hot even in the morning.” Your whole face flushed from that comment but you still shyly held the thin blanket around your naked body as you sat up on the sofa. He was already dressed up, you could help but to lick your own lips as he looked so sexy in that sheriff outfit. For some reason you’re scared you’d cry because you’re too emotional if it’d be the end of it, but as if he’d have seen into your mind he kissed you gently on the lips. “Will you need to work more on that essay?” You smiled blushed when he adjusted a single lock behind your ear, and you felt like you were melting by the way he was gazing at you, someone finally making you feel you were truly beautiful. 

“Yes, I’ll be writing it on the whole weekend with Stiles.” You said looking worried as he made a sad look with those beautiful green eyes of his.

“That’s three days baby.” As you were always so creative in imagining things you already felt yourself as his only love in a romantic film with lot of kissing, romantic dates and dancing to country music with him. “Can I see you earlier?”

“I…I can ask Stiles to help me in Math tomorrow…or today…” You smiled as he gently fondled your locks then kissed your lips softly once more. 

“Can I have your number?” You snickered a little from the question and looked away shyly. “What is it?”

“Nothing…I just doubted anyone would ever ask for my number.” You said it with teary eyes, damn those teenager emotions, but he made you feel better immediately as he carefully pulled you in for a hug pressing a kiss onto your forehead. Eventually you saved your number on his phone and waved once he left the house as he needed to head back to the police station. 

 

You were sitting in the canteen, sighing as some jerk guys mocked the way you looked, but this time you just didn’t care because your mind was on someone else, your heart began to beat faster when your phone buzzed, you quickly checked it, smiling wide as you saw it was from him. 

[Text]

I’d like to take you out on a date, but as I haven't been on one for ages I wanted to ask you to give me some clues what kind of a date would you like. 

You grinned to yourself as you read the text from Stiles’ father biting onto your lower lip then after a little pause your replied. 

[Text]

Dinner, Dancing, Country Music :) 

You were waiting for a while for the reply sipping on the glass of water, quickly putting it back down onto the table once a reply came. 

[Text]

Just the perfect type of date for me too baby. I can’t wait to spend the evening with the most gorgeous girl. 

Once you’ve read the text you felt your face going red and your heart filled with the sweet happiness again. 

[Text]

I can’t wait either.

You just pressed to send the message when the younger Stilinski walked up to you with his full tray.

“Hey, I just saw you sit alone, you could join our table.” 

“Thank you.” You smiled picking up your bag and tray as you followed him towards the table where all his friends were along with Scott, Kira, and Stiles’ biggest crush ever, Lydia. 

“Oh and Lydia is coming over to us this afternoon so you should definitely come, she’s such a pro in Mathematics.”

“Thank you, I’ll come, then.” You sat down beside them at the table, feeling that your life was finally going the way you’ve always imagined it, like you’ve been daydreaming about it, and it was coming true at last.


End file.
